Various types of portable kitchen cabinets are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a portable kitchen storage cabinet sized appropriately to fit atop a tailgate of an extant pickup truck, said portable kitchen storage cabinet including a rectangular cross-section box having a triangular cross-section lid section hingedly disposed at a front surface of said box, said lid section imposable into the rectangular cross-section box when moved to a closed position, said lid section moveable into an open position disposed in front of the front surface of the box, wherein the interior of the box is partitioned by a first shelf, a second shelf, a vertically oriented first partition, and a vertically oriented second partition, whereby extant kitchen utensils and accoutrements are storable sorted inside the box and readily transportable and accessible therein.